The Undergrove
by Auguste Larson
Summary: After an argument with his history professor's friend (who turns out to be centuries old), Enjolras is thrown into a world of myth and magic. The worst thing is, they think that Enjolras is a part of this world called the Undergrove.


**Hi, I'm Auguste and this was a story that I had the drafts of forever ago. It's slightly inspired by that "centuries old vampire in a history class AU" and slightly inspired by the Lost Girl series, though not enough to be a crossover. It's likely to be the longest fan fiction I've ever written, as I've been revising it and making the plot a little different than what it was two years ago.**

 **As always, let me know what you think.**

Prologue

All his life, Julian Enjolras had been different.

This might sound strange and vague, perhaps a little pretentious, but specifically, as a child, Enjolras didn't cry out for his parents. He was quiet, seemingly content with the life of a senator's infant son. Yet, about three months after he was born, Enjolras would cry out at all hours, with nothing to console him. What had changed? His parents enlisted the help of specialist after specialist, with little turnout.

By the time he was six months old, he'd stopped with the crying, but Enjolras' parents couldn't help but notice that their little boy just seemed _different_. Other than that haunting feeling of something being wrong, there was no proof of disease or anamoly with their son. As Enjolras went through school, he remained top of his class in near every subject, only surpassed by his close friend Combeferre in subjects such as science and math. He wasn't athletic, but had natural leanness.

It was also in high school, that Enjolras faced a new challenge as he romanced with boys and girls from his school. He just wasn't attracted to them, an awful air surrounding nearly everyone that Enjolras knew. That air, the odor, didn't affect people like Combeferre or even a select few people whom Enjolras knew, but he didn't like those people in that way. There were days he could barely stand to be around his own parents, the scent of metal exuded.

When college came, Enjolras was urgent to move out of his home. He and Combeferre shared a dorm, their lives quiet and dedicated to theirs passions, shared and otherwise.

Chapter 1

Enjolras arrived early to the lecture hall, a good thirty minutes before class was supposed to start. This was a habit of his, so he could prepare himself and be as diligent of a student as possible. By now, he'd nearly memorized the syllabus that had been mailed out two weeks prior by a Mr. Jean Valjean, professor of Advanced American History II.

"Am I in the wrong room?" Enjolras looked up, surprised to see a young man before him. The man appeared to be about Enjolras' age, near twenty, but was extremely unkept and seemed to have no reason to be on campus if not to report to janitorial services for a job.

"This is Professor Valjean's room... Advanced American History II."

"Oh, great." The boy climbed over a row of seats to sit beside Enjolras. "I'm early, right?"

"Yes." Enjolras looked towards the boy with disgust.

"And you are?" The boy asked, smiling. Despite his appearance, he had the whitest teeth that Enjolras had ever seen. His father must be a dentist, Enjolras supposed, there were a lot of sons of dentists at the University.

"Julian."

"Just Julian?"

"Julian Enjolras."

"Enjolras... I like that name. I'm Grantaire. Do you know when the professor gets here?"

"No, I do not. And I'm actually going to go take a walk." Enjolras collected his things, uncertain if he wanted to leave his belongings alone with this Grantaire fellow.

"Do you always sit in the second seat?" Grantaire asked as Enjolras made his way to the door.

"Hm?" Enjolras turned back.

"The second row of seats, in a classroom. It doesn't make you look too anxious to learn, but you can still see everything." Grantaire seemed to think himself smart with this comment, though Enjolras merely turned to leave.

"R?" An older man entered the room now, nearly knocking Enjolras over as he moved towards Grantaire.

"Valjean... It's good to see you." Enjolras watched the two men meet, the Professor hugging the younger man tightly. Grantaire was particularly short compared to Valjean, who was a bear of a man.

"I wasn't sure if you'd come, considering the-" Valjean paused, looking towards Enjolras, who hadn't realized he'd been still watching. Enjolras turned quickly, walking out of the room.

"That one, he's got something to him." He heard Grantaire say from down the hall.


End file.
